CEO: Una simple estrategia
by Gaburieru524
Summary: -Una simple estrategia que nos salio a la perfeccion jejeje- CEO Fazbear Entertainment


**CEO**

 _Comentario de Writer: en primera, CEO significa Chief Executive Officer (Jefe Oficial Ejecutivo) en segunda, esta es una teoría, en tercera si me ponen en los review "EY! purple guy es el fucking asesino! es el xq en los minijuegos el mata a un niño y despues auqe no se vea mata a mas niños!" ya lo se... solo que en realidad nunca, repito NUNCA, Scott confirmo una identidad para el cabrón morado, ademas que podría ser cualquier persona, solo sabemos su color (ademas que el color va cambiando de tono lo que podría dejar en claro que podría ser mas de una persona...) quiero dejar en claro que CEO es una persona (o personas...) que en realidad esta en el juego de forma secundaria, vean el periódico de fnaf2 y la ficha donde dan la noticia de los niños desaparecidos de fnaf1... sin mas que decir, CEO es también un sospechoso de ser el asesino... veamos porque razones..._

* * *

Ooooh... cuantos recuerdos... cuantos bellos momentos... cuantos sentimientos...

Mi nombre quedara en el anonimato total, aunque prácticamente me encuentre completamente... emmm... "expuesto"

Dejare una cosa en claro... yo fui tomado como un cruel asesino, se preguntaran porque, je simplemente porque me vieron cara de depredador psicópata que solo desea ganar dinero a grandes cantidades usando como estrategia de marketing la muerte de niños inocentes que no tenían porque morir solo una supuesta estrategia cruenta y maliciosa...

El morbo siempre vende...

¿Que dije ante las falsas acusaciones?

Tal ves si... tal ves no...

Admito que siempre tuve una obsesión con la frase "el orden natural de las cosas es: El que tiene poder y dinero es el que gobierna al débil y pobre" debo admitir que mi padre fue un verdadero bastardo al enseñarme y educarme de esa forma pero... ¡tiene toda la maldita razón! jajaja

No ya en serio, también fui acusado de ser culpable de la desaparición de varios empleados en la segunda localización de Freddy Fazbear Pizza... bien, solo debo decir que en gran parte yo no me hice responsable, estaba en un contrato en letras pequeñas que no nos hacíamos responsables si un empleado o cliente sufre un accidente o muere... gran estrategia ¿verdad?

Después de todo, que desaparezcan unas cuantas persona que justamente trabajaban para la compañía no quiere decir que yo sea el culpable ¿o no?

Seré directo, no dejare que me acusen de tales cosas, por mas que yo haya sido el que dijo a la compañía que podríamos comprar a Fredbear Family Dinner ahora que este estaba en quiebra por el asesinato de niños para ganar mucho mas dinero...

Debo decirles un secreto... nosotros, bueno en especial yo, fuimos quienes causamos ese asesinato... un psicópata con problemas de dinero en esos tiempos puede ser muy útil ¿verdad?

Jejeje debo decir que ahora estoy ahogado en dinero gracias a esos movimientos de marketing arriesgados

No fue la única vez que sangre inocente mancho el suelo de nuestro negocio, no, hubo unos 5 niños mas... estos fueron asesinados por uno de nuestros empleados que recibió mis ordenes de hacerlo por la noche para que nadie sospeche... salio a la perfección, menos mal y le dije al empleado que se disfrazada para el crimen... lo malo es que después quedo un tanto trastornado... bueno lo que haya hecho después en verdad no me importa...

¿Saben algo? me arrepiento de solo una cosa... ¡de no haber guardado las cintas de grabación y audio que grabamos cuando Schmidt trabajaba para nosotros!

Se preguntaran que paso con los animatronics asesinos... bueno... no me interesa que les haya pasado a esas chatarras con olor a podrido... solo me interesa los ingresos que dejaron cuando servían... ahora son solo chatarra inservible e inutil... eso si, ahora que la compañía quebró (milagrosamente logre salvar una gran cantidad de dinero para mi) solo puedo esperar a que los rumores tan tontos que inventaron sean olvidados...

jejeje soy intocable, la ley no me puede dañar...

jajajaja "El dinero sobrevive a todo" una gran frase...

* * *

 _Comentarios de Writer: y bien? disfrutaron o me van a tirar tomates? solo es una teoría bastante loca y que prácticamente fue ignorada ;-; no me maten por hacerles ver la otra cara de la moneda_

 _dejen review por favor_

 ** _Good Bye_**


End file.
